Is It Too Late to Say Sorry?
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: When someone from Ethan's past returns, will Ethan be able to forgive Cal before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

His whole world had fallen apart. Everything he had done up to this point had been for one person and one person only. His brother. All he ever wanted to do was protect him. To save him from the pain he was feeling himself. But, now everything had gone wrong. The one thing he dreaded the most had happened. He had lost his brother, his little brother. While he didn't blame Ethan for being upset and angry with him, Cal didn't expect him to disown him. Sighing, Cal knew the blame was on himself. He never meant to hurt Ethan. He was just doing what he thought was right. He was just being the big brother he should have been. It had been 2 hours since Cal's shift had ended but, still Ethan hadn't returned to the flat. Normally, Cal wouldn't be worried but, considering the state Ethan was in earlier on, a slight knot formed in his stomach. Cal decided to call Ethan's mobile As he took out his phone he realised he had missed 4 missed calls. Now the knot in his stomach tightened as he saw the caller was Charlie. Redialing Charlie's number Cal's heart was pumping loudly against his chest. After a few seconds there was a click.

"Charlie, what's happened? Is it Ethan?" Cal rolled out.

"I need you to calm down for me." Charlie said. "Try not to panic."

"Will you just tell me what's happened!" Cal snapped.

"Ethan was brought in a few hours ago. He'd been involved in some sort of altercation. He's stable but, not out of the woods yet."

Cal didn't wait to hear what else Charlie had to say. The words 'not out of the woods yet' was all that mattered to him. Ethan could still be seriously injured. He shook his head. This was all his fault. If he hadn't told Ethan when he had none of this would have happened. Grabbing his car keys, Cal raced towards the hospital. On his way his mind went to what Charlie had told him. He said Ethan had been involved in an altercation. What altercation would that be? Was he involved in a mugging? How bad was he hurt? All these thoughts raced through his mind until he reached the ED. Getting out of the car, Cal sprinted through the double doors and spotted Charlie.

"Charlie!" Cal called over. "How is he? How's Ethan?"

"Like I told you over the phone, he's stable but, we need to keep him in overnight."

"What happened?" Cal asked as the two of them walked towards RESUS.

"We don't know the full details, but apparently someone tried to stab him."

"Stab?" Cal asked shocked. "Did Ethan get a good look at the person who did this to him?"

"He hasn't been conscious for us to ask him any questions. But, when he awakes the police would like a statement."

Charlie then left the two of them alone. Walking over to where Ethan lay, Cal heard the steady beats of the heart monitor. Pulling up a chair, Cal sat down beside Ethan and took a hold of his hand. Feeling a touch, Ethan began to come round.

"Hey, Nibbles." Cal smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Ethan was too groggy to speak but, he managed to say something. Just one word.

"Bonnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Cal looked at Ethan with a quizzical look. Who the hell was Bonnie? Was Bonnie the one who stabbed him? Cal didn't know. He was going to find out though.

"Who's Bonnie?" Cal inquired.

But, Cal didn't receive a reply as Ethan's grogginess took over and his brother was engulfed in sleep. Wanting clarification he went off to find Iain to see if he knew what had occurred when he was called out on the shout. Cal found in Iain in the paramedic's station on his break. Iain's head lifted as soon as he heard the footsteps approaching.

"Now, what brings you to our humble abode, mate?" Iain smiled as Cal walked towards him.

"You responded to the shout involving Ethan, right?" Cal asked him.

"Yeah."

"Do you by any chance know what happened?"

"I'm afraid not. Ethan had lost consciousness by the time we arrived on the scene and nobody saw what happened." Iain replied.

He then saw the confused look on Cal's face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It might be nothing, but Ethan mentioned a name. A name I didn't recognise and before I could ask him what he meant he fell asleep." Cal explained.

"Do you remember what the name was?"

Cal thought for a few seconds.

"Bonnie?"

A look of recognition appeared across Iain's face.

"Bonnie?" Iain repeated.

"Yeah, definitely Bonnie. Why? Does that name mean something to you?"

Iain nodded his head without explaining in further details. Cal saw Iain knew something that he didn't.

"Well, what is it?" Cal urged Iain to answer his question.

"About a year ago a patient came in with her boyfriend." Iain began.

Realization hit Cal. Of course, he remembered her. She and her boyfriend were dubbed Bonnie and Clyde.

"She was the one who stabbed Ethan?" Cal said.

"Must be the same one." Iain answered.

"Why on earth would she want to stab Ethan?"

"I guess Ethan didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Ethan found out she murdered her boyfriend and then reported her to the police. But, she found out what he had done so to put him out of the picture so she could make her escape she drugged him."

Iain's words took awhile to sink in. Cal couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt his brother. Ethan was kind, caring and didn't deserve to be hurt in such a horrible way.

"Hang on a sec." Cal announced. "Are you telling me that some psychotic woman drugged my little brother so she could get away with murder?"

Iain nodded.

"And she is likely to do again to make sure Ethan pays for what she's done?"

Iain didn't really have an answer for the last question so he just shrugged.

"Well, thank you very much." Cal said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say?" Iain replied.

Cal sighed.

"I don't know."

Just then they heard the sound of quickening footsteps. Both Cal and Iain looked towards the ambulance bay and saw Lofty looking in every one of them. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Cal just didn't know how wrong the situation had got.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lofty, what is it?" Cal asked as he and Iain walked through the door.

Lofty hesitated at the question. Both Iain and Cal saw the hesitation and knew something had happened.

"Lofty!" Cal raised his voice.

"Ethan's missing." Was Lofty replied.

Cal's stomach tightened.

"How is he missing?"

"I only left the cubicle for a few seconds while I sorted out his paperwork and by the time I returned his bed was empty."

"Might he be in the toilets?" Iain wondered.

"No, we've checked. He's nowhere in the hospital."

"Okay, so who's we?" Cal asked.

"Me, Charlie, Zoe, Robyn and Max." Lofty told them.

"Well, he can't have gone far." Iain stated.

Just then they were interrupted by a phone call. All three took out their phones to check if it was one of them. It was Lofty.

"It's Max." Lofty said, placing the phone to his ear.

Iain and Cal saw Lofty's expression change. Whatever Max had told him it didn't look good. Lofty ended the call and motioned the other two to follow him out towards the front of the hospital. Arriving at the entrance the three of them witnessed a huge crowd beginning to gather.

"What's going on?" Cal asked as he sprinted over to Charlie, Zoe and Max.

"Cal." Zoe sighed. "Now, I don't want you to panic. You need to stay calm for me. Ethan's been taken hostage."

"Well, what are you standing out here for?" Cal asked.

"We're waiting for an all clear."

But, Cal wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to wait outside while some maniac was holding his brother hostage. For all he knew Ethan could be hurt or even dead. Hastily, Cal shook the thought out of his head. No, Ethan wasn't dead. If he was, he would have known. Ignoring Zoe's protests and pushing past security Cal burst through the hospital doors. Once inside he stopped to listen. He could hear faint whispers of voices coming from the exit leading up to the roof. He followed the voices hoping to recognise one of them as Ethan's. Before, he could reach the door he felt a sharp pain in his head as he fell to the floor and unconsciousness overtook him. When Cal regained consciousness his head felt sore. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright lights. Just as he became fully aware of where he was he heard the sound of high heels coming towards him from the other direction.

"Cal?" Zoe asked as she rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I think so." Cal replied.

"What happened?" Zoe asked him as she helped him up.

"I don't really know. I think someone must have hit from behind."

Zoe went to check Cal's head for any signs of injury but, he shrugged her off.

"Look, Zoe. I'm fine. But, I think I know where Ethan is."

Zoe looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Before I blacked out I heard voices coming from the entrance leading to the roof. I followed but, that was when I got knocked out."

Zoe and Cal were about to head up the stairs towards the roof when Iain ran in. He motioned for them to follow him back outside. Hurrying after him Zoe and Cal went back outside. Once they reached the others they both looked in the direction of where everyone else was looking. Up on the roof top very close to the edge they could see two figures. One of them they could clearly recognise as Ethan. While the other one was behind him and holding him close to the edge. Cal ran towards his brother still looking up. Now his heart was racing. He needed to get up there before Ethan got hurt.

"Is that who I think it is?" Robyn asked Iain as she too looked up at the scene that was escalating.

"Yeah, that's Bonnie." Iain answered her question.

"What is she doing back here?" Robyn wondered. "I thought she would have known better than to come back here after what she did."

"I guess she wanted to make sure she finished her last job."

A scream broke through the crowd. Everyone watched in horror as a body fell from the roof. The was a dreaded thud as the body hit the ground. Everyone looked up. Bonnie was gone. Cal gulped before running over towards the body. He felt his stomach churn as he saw the sight of Ethan's battered body lying on the concrete. His body was all twisted and a pool of blood was forming around his limp body. Cal was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voices of Zoe and Connie rolling out instructions. He watched on as he saw Lofty thumping down on his brother's chest trying to restart his heart. The team rolled into the ED and straight into RESUS with Cal following behind. As the others took Ethan through the doubles doors, Cal hesitated. He couldn't lose Ethan. Not like this, not when they had so much they needed to talk about. He shook himself out his trance and burst through the doors.

"Cal, you can't be in here." Connie ordered as she took control of the situation.

"No, I want to treat him. Let me treat him." Cal said as he walked towards the bed.

"You know the rules, Dr. Knight." Connie told him.

"Please, Connie." Cal begged as tears began to blur his vision.

"Do not make me call security." Connie warned.

Reluctantly, Cal let Charlie lead him out of the room and to the staffroom where they waited in dreaded silence for some news.

"I can't loose him, Charlie. Not now. We need to talk."

"And you'll have time for that later."

"Well, what if I don't?"

"He's in the best capable hands, Cal and you know that."

Cal looked at Charlie. Why was he trying to keep things positive? He knew the chance of surviving a fall from that height was small.

"Please, Charlie. Spare me the talk of having hope. You saw how high he fell."

"Since when did you lose any hope of your brother surviving?" Charlie asked in shock.

He could't believe Cal was thinking the worst. He actually thought Ethan was going to die.

"I'm just being realistic that's all." Cal answered.

The door in the staffroom opened to reveal Lofty. Cal stood up.

"How is he?" Cal asked, his throat dry.

"Connie would like to see you in her office."


	4. Chapter 4

Cal hesitated outside the door. He couldn't help but, feel like Connie was about to deliver bad news. Inhaling a deep breath he regained his composure and then knocked on the door. It took quite awhile for him to receive an answer but, finally he heard Connie's voice call out. Pushing the door open slowly, Cal peered his head around the door frame.

"Ah, Cal. Please come in." Connie said.

Cal could feel his heart beating against his chest. He entered the room and saw not only was Connie in there but, she had Zoe there too. This couldn't be good news then if both Zoe and Connie were there. The other two saw the nervousness in Cal's posture so in order to ease him Zoe walked over to him.

"Zoe? How bad is it?" Cal asked, shakily.

Even though Connie had requested to see him, Cal felt more comfortable hearing the news from Zoe. That's why Cal asked her instead. Zoe looked at Connie for her to tell him the news, however Connie could sense that Cal felt more at ease with Zoe so she indicated with her head for Zoe to tell him instead. Zoe led Cal to the sofa and sat down, patting the cushion for him to do the same.

"Please, just tell me. He is alive, isn't he?" Cal inquired.

Zoe looked at him sadly and shook her head. Cal felt his own tears fall down his cheeks and he frantically shook his head.

"No. Please, please tell me is okay. Please tell me is alright."

"I'm so sorry, Cal. We've done everything we could. But, he's sustained massive injuries. The machines are keeping him alive at the moment, but I think it's best if we…"

"No! I don't want to hear it." Cal raised his voice.

Zoe and Connie both flinched at the tone of his voice, but could understand where he was coming from. Connie walked over to them and knelt down.

"Cal, I know this is a hard decision to make. Zoe and I have done everything we can. There's nothing else we can do. This is the easiest thing to do"

"It's not your brother lying there with tubes coming out him!" Cal shouted. "And you think this is easy? How is this is easy? I have to make the decision. I have to decide if I kill my brother."

"That's not what I meant." Connie sighed. "What I meant was that this is the decent thing to do for Ethan."

"I'm still not going to do it. I'm not going to kill my brother."

With his final response, Cal got up and left the office. He was not going to kill Ethan. He went into the staffroom and sat down on a stool, thoughts racing through his mind. Surely, there must be something they could do. There must be a drug, anything that could save his brother. Half an hour later, Charlie found Cal still sitting in the staffroom. He took a seat next to him.

"Zoe told me what happened." Charlie told him. "Look, I know you don't want to switch of the machine, but like Zoe said there's nothing else we can do for him."

"Surely, there must be something." Cal looked at him.

"What is there? All his scans have come back. He's practically brain dead." Charlie informed him sadly.

"He's my little brother." Cal whispered. "I can't lose him."

"It's not easy losing someone. It's even more difficult when it's someone you know especially a family member, but put it this way." Charlie began. "Do you think Ethan would want to live like this?"

"No."

"Well, then. Do this for Ethan."

"But, how am I supposed to tell Emilie that her son has died? I can't do that to her. Not now that I've only just found her. It will break her heart."

"It's never going to be easy telling a parent her child has died."

"I just don't what to do." Cal told Charlie.

"You will when the time is right."

Charlie gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before he left. Cal sighed heavily before making the decision to switch off the machine. He walked up to ICU where Ethan was being kept. Once inside he indicated with his head for the nurses to give him a moment alone with his brother. Obeying his wish the two staff nurses left him alone. Even though Ethan was hooked to wires and Cal hated seeing him in his current condition, he still felt comforted by the sounds of the steady beats coming from the machines. Pulling up a chair he sat down beside Ethan and took a hold of his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan. I know I haven't exactly been the best brother in the world to you and you deserves so much better, but I would never ask for another brother. You're the brother I want. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here to guide me. You've always been here for me, always been my safety net whenever I mess up. I just want you to know I love you. I know I don't always show you but, I do and always will. So please forgive me, Nibbles." Cal said, quietly.

Cal pushed the chair away from him as he stood up. Leaning over his brother, he placed one last kiss on his forehead. He then was about to switch off the machine when the heart monitor started to give off faster heartbeats. Cal looked towards the monitors and noticed there were slight changes in Ethan's vitals. Was this a miracle? Was Ethan fighting to stay alive?

"Eth? Ethan?" Cal called out. "If you can hear me, please squeeze my hand."

Cal felt a small squeeze. Taking out a torch he shone a light into his brother's eyes. They were both dilated and reactive. Smiling Cal pressed the emergency button. He knew this wasn't exactly an emergency in the sense that Ethan was dying but, he didn't want to leave his side just in case he took a turn for the worst. Cal heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room and soon heard the door opening.

"Cal?" Zoe asked as she entered. "What's going on?"

"It's Ethan. I think he's alive."

Zoe looked at him sceptically.

"No, honestly, Zoe." Cal said. "He responded to my touch."

Zoe still wasn't sure so she did her own examination. After thoroughly doing the same thing Cal did Zoe had to agree with Cal's diagnosis. It would seem Ethan was fighting to stay alive.

"All we have to do now is wait. At the moment he's stable but, we'll need him to keep him in overnight." Zoe told Cal once the tube had been removed from Ethan's throat.

"Can I stay with him?" Cal asked.

Normally, she wouldn't allow him to stay but, since she could see that Cal wanted to remain with his brother until he knew Ethan was going to be alright Zoe granted him permission. Cal smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Zoe."

Zoe smiled back and exited the room heading back downstairs to give everyone the good news. Cal didn't know when he fell asleep but, he was soon woken up when he felt someone shake his shoulder. Lifting his head and looking up to his side he saw it was Max.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cal asked.

"There's someone asking for you down in reception." Max replied.

"Who?"

"Someone called Phoebe Winters." Max shrugged.

"Who's she?" Cal inquired.

"No idea." Max shrugged again.

Cal looked over towards his brother before getting up.

"He'll be fine." Max told him, sensing Cal's reluctance to leave.

Cal nodded and then left the room with Max following behind. Heading downstairs he saw there was an older lady waiting by reception.

"Uh, Mrs. Winters?" Cal inquired as he walked up to her.

"Yes, and it's Ms." She told him. "Ah you, Caleb Knight?"

"I am. But, please call me Cal." Cal replied shaking her hand. "So what can I do for you?"

"I've got someone here who would like to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

Cal was led to the Relative's Room where upon opening the door he saw there was another lady with a small child in her arms. Ms. Winters walked over to the other woman and the little girl.

"Cal, this is Lucy Jones and I presume you know who this little one is?" Ms. Winters inquired as she turned around to face him.

Cal stood shock in the door. His eyes were wide and he couldn't speak for a few moments. Finally after processing the view in front of him a smile began to appear across his face and his eyes lit up.

"Hello, little Toad." Cal spoke fondly to Matilda as she was handed over to him.

Matilda gave a small happy gurgle when she was comfortable in Cal's arms. Cal smiled down upon the little girl whom, he had grown to love as if she was his daughter. Although he was completely happy to see his little girl confusion swept over his face.

"May I ask why is she here? Has anything happened?" Cal asked worriedly.

Ms. Winters quickly shook her head in response. Cal would have hoped her response would have placated the worry from his mind but, it hadn't. In fact it had caused him to worry even more.

"Then why have you wished to see me?" Cal inquired.

"It would seem that the family that were going to adopt Matilda can't under unforeseen circumstances. And since you are her only family that we know of since we can't track down her mum, we were wondering if you would like to become her official guardian?" Ms. Winters explained.

Cal was left speechless. He didn't know what to say. Of course, he wanted to become Matilda's official guardian, but he wasn't sure how he would be able to give her the home she deserved because of his job. And he couldn't really think about it not when Ethan was lying upstairs. He would need to think and talk through with his brother. Ms. Winters saw something was troubling him.

"Cal, I understand that your brother, Ethan Hardy is currently in a serious condition so if you need time to discuss this through with him when he wakes up I am always happy to wait a couple weeks. I know this is going to be a difficult decision to make and you'll need all the support you can get if you do decide to adopt Matilda." Ms. Winters.

"Thank you for your understanding I would like to discuss this with my brother so if you wouldn't mind if I get back to you once I have had a chat with him." Cal replied.

"Of course. Contact me on this number and we can make an appointment to go over the important details when you do decide."

Smiling gratefully at her Cal placed a quick kiss on Matilda's head before handing her back over. As soon she was away from Cal's arms Matilda let out a small whimper. Cal gently stroked her hair and smiled.

"It's okay, Toad. I'll see you again soon."

When the two social workers left Cal collapsed onto the sofa. He sighed. Although he knew Ethan would love to adopt Matilda as would he, he still thought it would be better to talk with him since he knew would happened if he didn't. He'd learnt that from what had happened to them so far when he decided to not talk to him about their birth mum and her condition. Cal was brought out from his thoughts by a small knock at the door. He turned around to see Charlie standing in the door way.

"Was that Matilda I just saw with those two social workers?" Charlie asked choosing to remain where he was standing.

"Yeah." Cal answered as he stood up.

"What did they want?" Charlie wondered when Cal came up to him.

"They um, told well, asked me if I wanted to adopt Matilda."

Charlie smiled. He knew when Cal had first set eyes upon her he fell head over heels in love with the little girl. And when Matilda was given to social services when he discovered he wasn't the father Charlie saw how broken Cal was about losing her. The whole department had taken a shine to baby Matilda and they would always be there support both Cal and Ethan if they needed it.

"So what did you say?" Charlie asked.

"I told them I would discuss it with Ethan first."

"Oh, Cal." Charlie sighed. "What's there to discuss? You know Ethan would love to adopt Matilda."

"Yes, but I thought it would be better if I discussed it with him beforehand. You saw what happened when I kept something from him."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding and left Cal to tell Ethan the news.


	6. Chapter 6

When Cal entered the private room where Ethan had been transferred to he was met with a shock. Well, not a shock shock but, he was surprised to see his brother awake and sitting up. Ethan turned towards the door when he heard someone approached him. He smiled when he saw Cal.

"How's it going, Nibbles?" Cal asked as he walked over towards the bed.

"Still a bit sore, but much better." Ethan replied.

"That's good." Cal said.

Ethan noticed something was bothering his brother.

"Is everything okay with you?" He wondered.

"Not really no." Came Cal's reply.

"Care to talk about it?"

Cal pulled up a chair and sat down beside Ethan.

"I just had a visit from two social workers today." Cal began.

"Social workers?" Ethan said confused. "What did social services want with you?"

"They wanted to ask me about Matilda."

Ethan urged him to carry on.

"Well, the family who were going to adopt Matilda can't and so they were wondering if I would want to become Matilda's official guardian." Cal continued.

"And what did you say?"

"I told them I needed time to think."

"Why on earth would you need time to think?" Ethan sighed. "You should adopt her."

"I wanted to discuss it with you before I made the decision."

"Why? You know whatever you'd decided I would always support you."

"Of course. But I thought considering what happened last time it would be better to tell you now rather than later." Cal told him honestly.

"Thanks for that. But, you know I would love to adopt Matilda." Ethan replied.

"So that's a yes then?" Cal smirked.

"Yes." Ethan smiled back. "Honestly, Cal. You can be so stupid sometimes."

"Oi!" Cal said as the two brothers laughed.

For a few minutes the two of them sat in comfortable silence just talking. Cal was glad things between him and Ethan were alright. He promised Ethan he would never shut him out ever again and would always talk to him whenever he needed to.

"Once I'm better," Ethan began to say. "Could we go see her?"

"Who?"

"Emilie."

"Of course. I'm sure she would like that, Eth."

"And she can finally meet her new granddaughter." Ethan added.

Cal smiled at Ethan. Yes, things were going to get better. Their relationship would become even stronger and they would be able to rebuild their relationship with their birth mum. They were going to be a proper family again. As soon as Ethan drifted off to sleep, Cal crept out of the room. Heading downstairs he was bombarded by his friends and colleagues.

"Is it true, mate?" Lofty asked.

"Is what true?" Cal wondered.

"You're going to adopt Matilda." Max chimed.

"Who told you that?" Cal asked with raised eyebrows.

"Charlie" Lofty said.

"Noel" Max announced at the same time as Lofty.

Cal saw Lofty shot a glare at Max. He knew they had been listening in to his conversation with Ethan.

"Look, guys, it's okay. I know you were listening. And yeah, it's true. I'm…..we're going to adopt Matilda." Cal told them.

"Or Toad, as he likes to call her." Max whispered into Lofty's ear.

"Hey! I heard that." Cal said.

"You were meant to." Max told him.

Cal rolled his eyes at the two of them and left them to talk while he went to find Charlie. Cal found Charlie by the nurses' station going over some paperwork that needed to be done. Charlie lifted up his head and saw Cal approach him.

"So, what did Ethan say?" Charlie inquired as he went back to what he was doing.

"He of course, said yes."

"And what did I tell you?"

"I wasn't disagreeing with you, Charlie. I was just wanting to make sure."

Charlie gave Cal a smile as he handed him a file.

"A patient in cubicle 6 for you. 25 year old woman with a hand injury."

Cal headed towards cubicles. As he drew back the curtains a woman looked towards him. Although he didn't recognise her in that moment, she recognised him.

"Ah, Dr. Knight." She smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad it's you."

It was the smile that caused Cal to finally realise who she was.

"Bonnie." He said through gritted teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to know that you remember me." Bonnie said.

"I'm going to call security." Cal informed.

"I don't think you are."

Bonnie paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect and that's when Cal saw a flash of silver catching the light. A scalpel.

"You better make sure the police or security don't get involved otherwise your precious little brother will never see you again."

"I swear if you lay a single hand on him you'll pay for what you've done." Cal snapped as he walked over to Bonnie and grabbed her wrist.

"Not if you can't find me." She smiled sweetly again.

Cal felt a small prick and looked towards his side. Sticking out of him was a syringe. All Cal saw as his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor where the sight of Bonnie's high heel shoes clicking on the floor as she walked away from the cubicle. He didn't know how long he'd lost consciousness for but, by the time he came around he was lying in cubicles with a light being shone into his eyes. He blinked a few times before he saw Zoe.

"Ethan." Cal announced struggling to get up. "I need to get to Ethan."

"Ethan's fine." Zoe told him trying to get him to stay in the bed.

"No, you don't understand, Zoe. Bonnie was here and I think she's going to harm Ethan."

"Bonnie?" Zoe asked. "Who's Bonnie?"

"She's the one who stabbed Ethan." Cal replied.

"Right, I call security. Make sure they secure all the exits."

Cal shook his head.

"No. No security."

"Cal, she needs to be held until the police arrive."

Cal continued to shake his head.

"No security and no police."

"Cal…"

"No. Trust me, Zoe."

Reluctantly, Zoe gave in.

"Well, it looks like your blood results have come back negative so you can carry on with your shift." Zoe informed him.

Cal nodded his thanks and stood up. Instead of carrying on with his shift he darted up the stairs. He just had this feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right. As he predicted upon entering the room where Ethan should have been he was met with an empty bed. The sheets were crumpled as if there had been a struggle of some sort. Turning back around he bumped into Max and Lofty.

"Watch it, mate." Max said as Cal almost slammed into him.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Lofty asked.

"It's Ethan." Was all Cal told them.

Max and Lofty looked at each other with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"I saw him not too long. Some nurse was taking him somewhere." Max told him.

The other two noticed Cal's eyes widen.

"Did the nurse tell you where they were going?"

"No." Max shrugged. "She just said Ethan needed to go upstairs."

Cal groaned. He then asked in which direction they went. Max pointed in front of him and with that Cal raced down the corridor.

"Cal!" Lofty shouted after him. "What's wrong?"

"Call security!" Cal ordered over his shoulder.

Zoe came upon a worried Max and Lofty trying to urge Noel to hurry up with getting security to come down. She walked over to them when she heard Noel talking to security.

"What's going on?" She asked the other three.

"We don't really know." Max said.

"What do you mean you don't really know? Why are you calling security then?"

"Cal asked us to." Lofty clarified.

"Why?"

"I think it's something to do with Ethan." Lofty continued. "Basically, Cal went to into the room to check up on Ethan, but then he ran back out and almost bumped into me and Max. He told us Ethan wasn't there. Which is when Max told Cal that he saw some nurse taking Ethan upstairs. It was Max's answer that caused Cal to go very quiet and worried all of a sudden. That's when he told us to call security." Lofty finished.

"Where's Cal know?" Zoe inquired.

"Gone off to find Ethan." Max said.

Zoe knew then it was something to do with the conversation the two of them had earlier on. She waited until Noel was done on the phone. Noel informed her that security block any exits. She then turned to the other two.

"Max, Lofty I want you to find Cal and Ethan. Make sure they're unharmed."

Lofty cast a worried glance towards Zoe.

"Zoe, what's going on?"

"I think it has something to do with Ethan's stabbing."

Without wasting more time Max and Lofty went off in search for the two brothers while Zoe ordered Noel to keep in contact with security and update her on any information that came through.


End file.
